Talk:Chōmei
size how can we be sure it isn't giant sized, because kishimoto largens the size of the jinchūriki, also every one of the beasts seen in the anime or manga is very large, so why would he make some small? Vik0z0z (talk) 22:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) name isn't horned beetle in japanese 角状のカブトムシ Vik0z0z (talk) 00:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :No, the is a specific species of insect called the rhinoceros beetle or horned beetle. 角状のカブトムシ technically means "horn-shaped horned beetle." Element Whats the beetles element :Who knows? Bugs me too. We know 5 tails has Steam and Six has Bubbles..yet we don't know what this one has. ::Actually, those "elements" were never said to be actual elements and were connected to the respective jinchūriki and not the Tailed Beasts. ::There is no need at all for this Tailed Beast, or any other, to have an element. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the most obvious example being the Kyubi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Some people think that it controls wind, due it being the only Bijuu with wings and because the second kanji in its host's name means wind.--Hulon2 (talk) 02:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Shukaku has wind element. Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::And it's from a desert. Using that logic, the Shukaku would have been Earth natured, but it's not.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, but Shukaku's from the Land of Wind, not Earth. Just saying. Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What else can this thing do besides fire Tailed Beast Balls? Anyone?--Naruto 713 (talk) 02:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Takigakure it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuriki yes but seeing as the Nanabi is in the possession of Madara, no.Saimaroimaru (talk) 04:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) "Shichibi" or "Nanabi"? Would it be "Shichibi" or "Nanabi"? I know that seven is "nana", but I've often heard the seven-tails refered to as the Shichibi. (talk) 21:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I believe both forms have been used in official sources. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Kishimoto used both, and both obviously mean seven. I believe we just picked one used from a databook or something and said "eff it good enough".--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Something like this is trvia worthy.Umishiru (talk) 23:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Where was it called Shichibi? Seelentau 愛議 01:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::If memory serves correctly, it was Shichibi in one databook, then nanabi in the manga. Or vice versa. Or some combination of the two.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Nanabi in the Sha no Sho, Shichibi in the second artbook. Where else was its name mentioned? Seelentau 愛議 13:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Larva? In the latest chapter where we see all of the Tailed Beast in "younger forms", the Seven-Tails lacks it's wings and has long tails in its place. Could it possibly have been a Larva before growing into it's current insect-like form?--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Source ::With the exception of the tail bit, since its tails are wings (well two of them function as such at least). I don't think we should make that decision until more of the beast can actually be seen though now I think it might be a larva afterall.--Cerez365™ 20:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was noticing that larvae bit too, he doesnt look like his current form, and if you look at his head it looks like that of a larvae, and actually they have shown him use his six of his tails as wings in the last chapter he uses all of them in every panel hes in! Vmejia (talk) 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Debut Chomei debuted before the chapter 570. -- (talk) 00:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Chōmei was only seen in the Artbook before chapter 570. We've decided not to use those so this is when it débuted.--Cerez365™ 00:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't it appear when Tobi was explaining the tailed beasts in chapter 467? (talk) 04:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Unless the character is properly and fully shown, we don't consider it a debut. For example, if a character appears in a flashback, that's their debut. But take Itachi and and Pain for example. We technically first saw Itachi in the few first chapters of the series, when Sasuke said there was a person he wanted to kill. When a character first appears like the beasts appeared in that chapter, we'll list that as a debut until a more proper debut appears. For example, so far, Mangetsu was only mentioned in the anime, so his anime debut is when he was first mentioned, but he's appeared in the manga, so that debut is listed. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Where's the infobox? Why is the infobox gone ? --speysider (talk) 08:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) a trivia note on the name and personality of Choumei and Fuu Choumei's name referencing Vidya is a point that links to his personality and Fuu's Vidya is an epithet of the Hindu goddess Sarasvati, consort of Brahma (according to Hindu beliefs). She has superior spiritual feminine energy—the Param Prakriti—which purifies, empowers, and uplifts the individual. (wording taken from wiki) the name also reads principle brightness, but Sarasvati is also associated with enlightenment, and that could explain Fuu's and Choumei's cheerful personalities; they are shown to be positive individuals with one smiling cheerfully and the Choumei's already being explained in this artucle. I think it's worth noting the posibility, as such cheerfulness is associated with enlightened beings ( (talk) 00:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) Trivia Is all that stuff about the real life bug necessary? yeah Chomei's a rhinoceros beetle. whoopty-do. Has nothing to do with his character.--RexGodwin (talk) 05:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wind Release Seems to be pretty obvious as Chomei's contribution to the Bijuu-Rasenshurikens.--RexGodwin (talk) 09:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Storm Release Madara, after absorbing the 9 Tailed beasts, uses the storm release. And if it was just that the element used by Chomei? water + lightning. I think this is very likely!Sharingan91 (talk) 17:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Speculation, we can't say that for sure, which is why it won't be added to the articles. Norleon (talk) 17:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless Madara had Storm Release kekkei genkai on his own, it had to come from one of the Tailed Beasts, that's much more likely than the former option. We just don't know which of the Tailed Beasts has it, but considering we haven't got the slightest idea what substances was Chomei's Rasenshuriken made of, it would be a reasonable conclusion that it was Storm Release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Edit to this article We don't know if Fuu was caught by Kakuzu and Hidan at the end of the Chuunin exam, so I suggest we change this until we have guaranteed information. 'Sometime after her encounter with Kakuzu, she was captured by the Akatsuki and Choumei was extracted, killing Fuu and sealing Choumei.' (Hadrimon (talk) 16:30, May 22, 2015 (UTC)) :Seems pretty obvious that was the due who took her down. Omnibender - Talk - 16:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Blatantly obvious they captured her. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 18:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::> Hidan and Kakuzu show up :::> They blatantly imply what they are there for :::> Fu appears to know why :::Yeah, that obviously does not confirm what they were doing. It's obvious the reason Kakuzu and Hidan showed up is to capture her. They're not just going to turn the hell around and pretend she doesn't damn well exist. Kakuzu would have known she was a jinchuriki. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Someone needs to read a bit better We have no proof they succeeded in capturing her, her face at the end is blatantly a 'Imma have to wreck you' face. All I am saying is we dont know if this was a successful capture attempt. We should just put she was captured at some point after the encounter with kakuzu, since theres no hard proof they got her there and dragged her off, unlike the encounters with utakata, roushi, yugito etc where we saw them beaten and dragged off, this one didnt, so we cant say for sure. For all we know, she escaped and got caught later, so we should just put 'sometime after this encounter, she was caught. If we took implications as fact and success of said act, pretty sure most of the articles would be different. (Hadrimon (talk) 22:01, May 22, 2015 (UTC)) Re:Storm Release Initially, I though this theory was bogus. But after realizing that out of all the beast Chomei has no special abilities, since the scale powder is actually a hiden technique that Fu learned from her village. This means, that Chomei either has no special abilities, or his special ability just hasn't been officially confirmed yet. Madara must have gotten Storm Release from somewhere, and the lightning element from one of the beast in order to use the TSBs, which I think is Chomei since none of the others have it. Now bear in mind, when Naruto used his super tailed beast rasenshuriken whatever Chomei's element was it wasn't scale powder. If anything, it looked like swirly lasers, which is what storm release is, laser beams that flow like water and move in very irregular motions. Therefore, I say we should at least put "Storm Release (Presumed)" in Chomei's infobox like we did with Tsunade and her Lightning Release before it was confirmed she really actually had it. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:15, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Madara displays none of the other beasts' abilities so there's no reason to believe he is even able to. His use of storm release should not be used as evidence. ''~SnapperT '' 17:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that Chomei has Storm release but this is only a hypothesis, we will have the answer in the episode anime ^_^ . --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) It's the fact that Madara must have gotten it somewhere, and there's no where else for him to get it from aside from Chomei. Just because he didn't use the other beast's abilities doesn't mean he can't, and there's nothing that implies he cannot either. Chomei's element looked like lasers, Madara was able to use storm release out of nowhere once he became the TTJ and had the chakra of all the other beasts, and all the other beasts but Chomei has a confirmed ability. I'm just asking that it gets listed as presumed, or at least mentioned somewhere. It's better than Chomei's element being listed as "Unknown" on the super tailed beast rasenshuriken article. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 00:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :But it IS unknown. I get what you're saying, but it's still a stretch--Mina talk | 00:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I guess that's true, well, I hope that once the anime reaches that point it will clarify or at least the visual will make it obvious what Chomei's element is. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :This entire discussion is based on something you're all forgetting: the Six Paths Senjustu allows the use all nature transformation and Yin-Yang Release, which means using storm release isnt something that he had to have gotten from Chomei Riptide240 (talk) 02:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) The Six Paths Senjutsu grants all basic nature transformations and Yin-Yang Release, it was never stated to grant all kekkei genkai nature transformations in existence. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:40, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Trivia "Chōmei is the only tailed beast which has no known elemental affinity or kekkei genkai." Thats not true, Gyuki also dont use elemental Jutsu or KKG, same with Kurama in the Manga--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:01, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Scale Powder Originally I argued that the element must be Storm Release, but after seeing the anime's depiction of Chomei's abilities, and the game's, and the colored manga scans. They all depict Chomei using scale powder (with the element Naruto used from Chomei being only slightly lighter than Fu's colored manga scale powder tech, as well as it being more windy). The only reason it isn't listed as one of Chomei's abilities is because the fourth databook doesn't confirm it right? But everything else does. I'm aware that the anime and game are non-canon, but they still give Chomei the same ability. He's literally depicted using scale powder everywhere and there is no mention of any other abilities. What do you guys think?--Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 14:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Scale Powder <-- It is listed as a user. Give it a little time for it to appear in the infobox, k? --Omojuze (talk) 14:14, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it should be added to the Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken page then? It shares almost the exact same coloration with Fu's usage of the technique and there isn't any other ability it could be as far as know. Especially since the series is basically over the chances of us learning more about Chomei are close to zero. I think it's safe and logical to assume that the ability is scale powder and should be listed as such on that page. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 14:24, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :The best decision about that article and Chomei includes waiting for the technique to be animated, after that everything will be done accordingly, at least I'd hope so.--Omojuze (talk) 14:25, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright that makes sense, I guess we'll see it in about a dozen or eps or so due to all of the filler dreams. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 14:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Just so we're clear, the anime and a game now shows Chomei using Scale Powder (in line with either how it was originally colored or up to date with the most recent coloring, but we're still not going to commit to it?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Trust me, I'm on the same page as you on this one :D --Omojuze (talk) 15:48, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have long been convinced that Chomei itself uses Scale Power. Omnibender - Talk - 16:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hercules beetle The giant back horn makes me think of a Hercules beetle, should this be noted? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:33, March 27, 2018 (UTC)